The Bioinformatics Shared Resource, a core function of Duke Comprehensive Cancer:i_nstitute (DCCI}, supports the research needs of DCCI investigators (and secondarily, other Duke investigators) with respect to bioinformatics and complex data management and integration. Its mission is to provide a high-quality, service-oriented, coordinated, bioinformatics infrastructure for DCCI researchers, one.which increases collaborations across DCCI programs and between DCCI and other Duke programs.This core provides resources to DCCI programs and individual laboratories, coordinates institutional efforts in bioinformatics, helps drive the development of the biotechnology and pharmaceutical sectors withinDuke, and creates synergy between scientific and clinical groups. Services include state-of-the-art software to support a full range of research involving -omics data, consultation and programming to assist with study design and analysis, CPU time for computationally intensive calculations, data storage, and training. The Resource coordinates its activities and directions closely with those of caBIG and NCI initiatives. in integrative research. The importance of the Bioinformatics Shared Resource within DCCI and at Duke has amplified with the explosion of genomic, proteomic, metabolomic, and other high-throughput data types; these data carry vast potential utility for clinical and translational research, especially when combined with Clinic l, imaging, and other scientific data. lni ially, this core focused on supporting DCCI studies involving DNA sequence and microarray gene expression data; we developed software and tools for visualization, c:tata mining, and annotation, first for individual research projects and then extrapolated for the general heds of genomics studies. Using microarray data as a starting point in a series of trials, we have honed our ability to integrate complex -omic data into clinical trials. We have also developed caBIG infrastructure and tools, and controlled vocabularies. These capabilities, and our team which now possesses reqi..Jisite skills and experience, position us at the center of a distributed knowledge transfer system that links the DCCI, Institute or Genome Sciences and Policy, Shared Resources, and Duke Translational Medicifle Institute, and the caBIG infrastructure and National Bioinformatics Strategy. We have strengthened our role with each of these entities. The Bioinformatics Shared Resource functions as a service and knowledge vector through which we are transferring lessons learned in bioinformatics and -omic sciences, and the benefits of new technological capabilities, to users across DCCI. Investigators spanning scientific disciplines that use high;.dimensional bioinformatics data (e.g., genomics, metabolomics, proteomics) can leverage our expertise to increase the uality and efficiency of complex, integrative, collaborative cancer research.